Residence d'avril
by chavie
Summary: OS terminée Désolée pour le titre. Mais vous auriez pu penser qu'en sortant de mes tiroirs les chavie's story vous auriez vu le pire, et bien non loupé je viens de trouver bien pire hahaha. Bon ben c'est une parodie de resident evil quoi
1. partie 1

Voilà de la parodie au summum de la parodie en fait Dommage qui vous n'avez que la version écrite car je vous assure qu'il existe une version audio de tout cela. Mais je mourrais de honte si vous l'entendiez. Voilà la première partie qui sera suivit de la 2e (non sans blague, je vous assure que c'est mon intention)

* * *

Des meurtres horribles et des disparition inquiétante se sont proféré dans les environs de Bacon city

Des meurtres horribles et des disparition inquiétante se sont proféré dans les environs de Bacon city. L'équipe penta B est envoyé au manoir fair-play pour secourir l'équipe ketchup du pétrin. Il retrouve leur hélicoptère écrasé et se lance à leur recherche. Dans cette équipe se trouve :

Berta Whisky - un grand blond travesti faisant de la pub pour Monréal

Brice pinkfield - brute épaisse à la vois cassé fan de FF

Bill Violantine - ancienne sirène dans alerte à malibu ayant un cheveux sur la langue

Bonny Turton - écologiste mangivore et bilingue

Poursuivi par des lapin enragés ils se réfugie dans le manoir fair-play.

Brice (sifflotant puis toussant violement)- arg minse j'ai encore avaler mon chewing gum

Bill – cela t'aprendra à macher un chewing gum pendant le service

Bonny – What a maiisooooon

Bill – Hein quoi qu'est ce qui dit ?

Berta – Il expose sa béatitude devant ce colossal manoir

(grand blanc)

Bill – hein qu'est ce qui dit ?

Brice – il dit que c'est une putain de baraque qui en jete grave

Bill – Ah d'accord fallait le dire plutôt

(drole de bruit)

bill – hein quoi qu'est ce que c'est ?

Berta – Ceci est une sonorité inaccoutumé découlant de l'embrasure qui c'agence de ce flanc ci.

(petit blanc)

Brice – C'est un putain de bruit de merde qui vient de cette foutu porte par là

Bill – ha mais c'est bon j'avais comprit

Bonny – Je veux see it, je vais open la porte

(bruit de pas lourd s'approche de la porte, toc toc)

Bill – Mais qu'est ce qui fait !

Berta – il timbre à la embrasure

Brice – Mais il est con ma parole Violantine accompagne le sinon il va aller dévalisé le frigo

Bill – J'y vais j'y vai

(bruit de pas talon, porte qui grince)

bonny – A dinner room !!

Bill – et après on dit que c'est moi la blonde piouf !

(bruit de pas lourd)

Bonny – j'ai trouver something !

(bruit de talon)

Bill – Ho les voyoux ils ont taché la moquette

Bonny – ça look like du ketchup

(bruit de goutage)

Bonny – c'est not du ketchup it's …

Bill – du sang aaahhhh

(bruit tombe par terre)


	2. partie 2

Après de nombreux périple dans le manoir comme de trouver des toilettes, refuser les avances de quelque prétendant puant et en

(music dance de la fée) Après de nombreux périple dans le manoir comme de trouver des toilettes, refuser les avances de quelque prétendant puant et enfin échapper à Berta Whisky qui voulait absolument lui épiler le maillot avec ses dents mais il ne réussi à prendre que sa perruque. Notre baleine (toussotement) excusez moi sirène de malibu Bill Violantine arrive saine et chauve dans un bureau.

(porte qui se ferme)

Bill – (pleure) me suis cassée un ongle .. ah non c'est juste le doigt ouuff

(bruit de talon)

Bill – tien des papier sur le bureau

(bruit recycle)

Bill – gnagnagna comment tué un zombie gnagnagna où se trouve l'antidote gnagnagna comment sortir d'ici sans se faire tué gnagnagna, piouf complètement inutile

(bruit chime)

bill – hoooooo un fusiiiil !! c'est mon jour de chance j'adore les lances roquettes !!

(bruit de talon, puis un clique)

Bill – Hoo du bruit, encore !! je veux encore !!

(plusieur clique de suite)

Bill – ouai ça fait de la music Bon je le garde je suis sur qu'il fera très bien sur ma cheminée, bon essayon l'autre porte

(bruit de talon porte qui s'ouvre)

Bill – une idée où la porte était fermé avant (music logof puis chord) naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

(porte qui se referme puis son musica commance menu)

Bill – mais que … hoo j'avai pas remarquer que le plafond était si bas, hoo quil en gentil il vient même vers moiiii, ah mais non il descend trop maintenant je ….. je saiiis je me suis tromper de porte je suis arriver dans une cellule du fort boyard !! aahh mon dieu je suis nerveuse je passe à la télé bon maintenant je doit chercher la clef …. Mais le plafond descend trop vite je n'ai plus le temps de la clepsydre

(frappe à la porte)

Bill – j'abandonne laisser moi sortir !! je veux pas être emprisonné et me retrouver avec la boule !!

Bonny – Bill it's toi ?

Bill – Bonny ouvre moi on va perdre le jeu sinon !! je suis trop belle pour être emprisonnée !!

Bonny – Je coming !

(son robotz corbeille )

Bill – Hoooo Bonny mon hérooooooo

Bonny – Tu will be finished en crêpe Bill, c'était un trapp, tu aurais pu dieing

Bill – Ah bon ? aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh

(bruit tomber)


End file.
